Cameras are available for use with regional monitoring systems. Such cameras can provide real-time visual feedback as to on-going activities in a region being monitored.
The resistance of residential users to the use of imaging devices such as cameras may arise because of personal privacy concerns. Likewise a lack of trust in visual electronic indicators and in the integrity of network connected devices.
There is thus a continuing need to address outstanding concerns of individuals in the vicinity of such cameras.